Heretofore, the suturing procedure occupies a large proportion of time required during a medical operation due to softness and flexibility of the intestine, and hence to, the difficulty of suturing severed intestine portions after removing a lesion.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, various experiments have been done for developing devices which enable a convenient suturing procedure by means of staples (for example, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-35676 and the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 60-113008). However, the suturing procedure must be carried out by firmly urging severed portions against each other, and the suturing device must be surgically removed from the intestine at its different site by making a hole on the closed and treated intestine, thereby prolonging the time required for the surgery.
To overcome the foregoing disadvantage, a suturing device with staples has been developed which may be operated externally without the necessity of its insertion into the intestine. Unfortunately, such a type of the device should be equipped with both, an intestine-grasping mechanism and a suturing mechanism, resulting in a complicated, expensive and inconvenient suturing device.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a suturing device which is very simple in construction and may be used for suturing soft and flexible severed intestine portions conveniently in their internally reversed state by means of staples.